Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 320
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to being husband and wife. Mary Jane is watching a Jane Fonda workout video. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. After telling Peter that they are going to help the Osborns move, Peter asks if she wants to go to a party. Mary Jane jokingly points out that she is only unemployed, not dead and wants to go.Mary Jane's modeling career is being affected by Jonathan Caeser. Caeser was obsessed with Mary Jane to the point where he kidnapped her in - . Even though Caeser was sent to prison, he has been using his influence to get the Parkers evicted from their apartment and ruin Mary Jane's career as seen in . Peter then asks MJ to use her connections in the modeling industry to get them into the party at the Waldorf. Soon, Peter and Mary Jane are at the Waldorf, where he quickly spots Paladin among the crowd.Peter saw Paladin with his mask off in . He also recognizes an elderly man in sunglasses, but can't place where he knows him. This is Carleton Drake of the Life Foundation. Peter then leaves his wife so he can get down to business. Changing into Spider-Man he tails Paladin, who is following a diplomatic limo. This led to an import car dealership in Brooklyn. There, Spider-Man watches as Paladin holds the diplomat at gunpoint. That's when Spider-Man steps in to stop Paladin from hurting the official. Suddenly, the diplomat begins shooting at Spider-Man. Then a group of paramilitary soldiers were swarming the area with guns blazing. They are then attacked by mini-tanks. While the pair is dealing with those tanks, the diplomat and Carleton Drake manage to escape. Paladin is furious by Spider-Man's interference. Suddenly, a helicopter arrives and drops a rope ladder and tells Spider-Man to join him in explaining why he failed his mission. Aboard the helicopter, Spider-Man is surprised to see that Paladin's employer is Silver Sable. Paladin was supposed to stop Carleton Drake from meeting with the diplomat until Spider-Man interfered. Spider-Man remembers his last encounter with Drake and the Life Foundation and their secret compound in New Jersey.Spider-Man raided the Life Foundation compound to rescue Chance in - . Silver Sable explains that she is investigating a foreign government that is conspiring against her homeland of Symkaria. The ramifications of which could threaten peace on a global scale. Spider-Man is apologetic for his interruption but offers to help Silver Sable for free. Sable tells him to contact the Smykarian embassy later. Sable then drops him off in Queens.The original twin towers of the World Trade Center are depicted in the New York City skyline. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The next morning, Peter wakes up and picks up the phone to contact Silver Sable. However, Aunt May is already one the phone. He overhears the doctor telling her that a diagnosis is complete. The prognosis is heart disease, and there is a six month life expetancy. Hearing this, Peter is led to believe that his Aunt May has only six months to live. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = * Felix the Cat appears on the cover (in the trash can). Todd McFarlane tried to hide Felix in every comic he penciled. | Recommended = | Links = }}